


Город Никогда

by Ruta_Penta



Series: Маленькие истории [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta_Penta/pseuds/Ruta_Penta
Summary: Зарисовка из жизни приморского города, которого, возможно, и нет вовсе.





	Город Никогда

Неожиданно появляется Экскурсовод: смуглый мужчина в кремовом костюме, парусиновых туфлях. Из-под соломенной шляпы выбивается множество мелких каштановых косичек.  
Персонаж улыбается во все свои золотые зубы и начинает скороговоркой:  
\- Добро пожаловать в наш милый городок, расположенный на берегу Самого Синего Моря! Как вы видите, с запада к городу подступает цепь Самых Коричневых гор, к югу и востоку от нас раскинулась Самый Зелёный Лес и Самая Изумрудная Долина. Не много найдётся на Земле городов с таким мягким и умеренным климатом. Видимо, поэтому жители нашего города столь миролюбивы и деликатны.  
Рядом с Экскурсоводом падает из окна надкусанное яблоко, но мужчина делает вид, что не заметил, и продолжает:  
\- Здесь костёл соседствует с православным храмом, деревянные домики никогда не горят, рядом с кирпичными зданиями возвышается одинокий, но очень гордый небоскрёб из самых современных стройматериалов! Нашему городу более трёх тысяч лет, о чём свидетельствуют многочисленные памятники архитектуры и богатые культурные традиции. Это - город поэтов и художников, учёных и инженеров, радикалов и консерваторов, логиков и интуитов, живущих, как это ни странно, в полном согласии. Мы никогда... - Экскурсовод смущённо кашляет, - Почти никогда не ссоримся, нам нечего... - Снова смущённо кашляет, - Почти нечего делить.  
С вызовом продолжает:  
\- Но, Боже мой, разве это ссоры, разве это делёжка! Просто маленькие житейские недоразумения...  
Женский смех перебивает речь Экскурсовода, мужчина говорит громче, но к смеху добавляются крики, визг тормозов, грохот упавшей посуды и громкие проклятия, стрёкот швейной машинки и, наконец, грохочущая музыка заглушает всё.

\- Мадемуазель Дюран! Жанна! - на французском с жёстким акцентом кричит Ковальский, высунувшись в окно, - Могли бы Вы сделать звук тише?  
Жанетт не слышит его, громко смеётся над новой комедией. Реплики персонажей, смех, музыка слышны даже на другой стороне Жёлто-Зелёной Улицы.  
\- Густав, Вы могли бы ..?  
\- У нас генер-р-р-ральная р-р-р-репетиция! - раскатистое немецкое "р" перекрывает барабанную дробь и гитарные рифы.  
Ковальский пожимает плечами и откладывает недошитое платье. Ночью тоже можно работать, ночью стук швейной машинки подобен пулемётной очереди.  
\- Тра-та-та-та-та! Тра-та-та! - надрывается маленький пулемёт. Жанетт стонет, Густав стучит в стену электрогитарой. Швейная машинка выводит победную песнь.  
Пи Джи закрывает уши подушкой и шипит:  
\- Ненавижу Ш-ш-ш-шопена!

Экскурсовод, полагая, что его никто не видит, торопливо пьёт пиво из тёмной бутылки. Спохватывается и продолжает скороговоркой:  
\- В нашем городе находится один из старейших литературных колледжей, о дате основания которого до сих пор спорят историки. Да, да, они до сих пор не выяснили, что появилось раньше: колледж или город?  
Тихо, в сторону бурчит:  
\- Обормоты...  
И снова продолжает речь:  
\- Кроме того, в городе недавно открылось пятнадцать литературных студий...

Иннокентий Фёдорович в ярости.  
\- Не отличать ямб от хорея?! Не знать, что такое цезура?! И эти неандертальцы смеют называть себя поэтами?!!!  
Стопка исписанной бумаги летит в окно.  
Пи Джи рыдает на крыльце дома:  
\- Он сказал, что мои стихи - никчёмная пачкотня-а...  
\- Ах, мсье Рудин такой консерватор... - вздыхает Жанетт, обнимая Пи Джи.  
\- К чёрту его, - бурчит неудавшаяся поэтесса, вытирая нос рукой. - Я давно хотела спросить... Жанна, у тебя есть что-нибудь из Верлена?  
Жанетт задумвыается.  
\- У меня есть круассаны и новая комедия!  
Пи Джи улыбается.

**Author's Note:**

> Май 2010


End file.
